Angel or Devil?
by Vyaa
Summary: Apa sih rasanya dikelilingi dua gadis cantik dan cerdas setiap hari? Senang kan? Tapi bagaimana kalau kedua gadis itu bagaikan malaikat dan iblis? AkaFem!Kuro or AkaFem!Mayu? Vote please xD don't forget to RnR!
1. Red, Blue, Grey, and BLACK!

"Sei-kunnn! Chotto matte yo~! Jangan tinggalkan kami!"

"Gahh! Jangan mendekat, bodoh!"

"Sei-kun, chotto matte kudasai, lariku tidak secepat larimu."

"E-eh? Oh iya, gomen ne, baiklah kutunggui."

"Mouuu~ Sei-kun jahat! Masa kau hanya baik dengannya?!"

"Geez, salahkan dirimu yang overactive dan selalu berisik, bisa-bisa telingaku rusak kalau harus mendengar ocehanmu setiap hari."

"Mouuu~ Sei-kun kejam!"

"Memang."

"Sei-kun jangan seperti itu, mau bagaimanapun juga dia tetap sahabat kecilmu loh."

"E-eh? I-iya, Tecchan. Gomen ne."

"Uwahhh~ Tecchan~ kau memang yang terbaik! Beruntungnya aku bisa jadi kembaranmu! Kalau aku jadi saudara Sei-kun, bisa-bisa aku dicuekki tiap hari."

"Tenang saja Chichi, kau tidak akan kucuekki kok."

"Serius?! Sei-kun, ternyata kau baik juga ya~!"

"Iya serius, tapi kau akan kubunuh perlahan-lahan."

"Tsk, tidak jadi aku bilang kau baik, dasar manusia tak berperasaan. Ternyata selama ini Kami-sama memberikanku kembaran yang sangat baik."

"Hahaha, kalian berdua ini selalu saja berisik, tidakkah kalian lihat? Kita diperhatikan banyak orang loh. Ayo segera ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel."

"Iya, Tecchan."

"Okee, Tecchan~~! Hayakku, hayakku!"

"Berisik, bodoh."

"Huh! Terserah aku dong!"

 **Konnichiwa, minna-san~~ xD Eli-chan akan membuat fanfic tentang Love Triangle xD yeepee! Semoga reader-tacchi menyukai fanfic ini yaaa~~ :3 sankyuuuu!**

 **Summary : Apa sih rasanya dikelilingi dua gadis cantik dan cerdas setiap hari? Senang kan? Tapi bagaimana kalau kedua gadis itu bagaikan malaikat dan iblis?**

 **Rated : T, aman kok aman :3 :3**

 **Disclaimer : you know lah~ :v intinya aku lupa siapa disclaimernya, yang pasti bukan daku~ :3**

 **Genres : Romance & Friendship**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro or AkaMayu (vote please, mau yang mana, nanti di chapter2 selanjutnya aku buat sesuai voting reader :o)**

 **You're Mine, Princesses!**

 **Chapter 1 – Red, Blue, Grey, and BLACK?!  
**

Apa sih rasanya dikelilingi dua gadis manis dan cerdas setiap hari? Pasti kalian sangat senang kan? Tapi bagaimana kalau kedua gadis itu bagaikan malaikat dan iblis? Yang satu sangat imut dan pendiam. Yang satunya lagi sangat berisik dan suka mengganggu. Kalau penasaran, kita lihat saja kehidupan seorang Akashi Seijuurou ini, dikelilingi oleh dua gadis cantik yang kembar, namun berbeda sifat, malahan sangat bertolak belakang, bagaikan malaikat dan iblis. Namun, Akashi Seijuurou, atau kita sebut saja Sei, menyayangi keduanya karena sifat Tetsumi – gadis yang seperti malaikat – yang baik hati, suka membantu, penurut, dan rajin, dan juga sifat Chihine – gadis yang seperti iblis – yang lucu, suka berteriak, susah diatur, dan agak berantakkan.

Oke, Eli-chan akan jelaskan tentang kedua gadis ini dan Sei.

Pertama, Kuroko Tetsumi, gadis ini sangat cantik dan manis. Berambut biru langit dan bermata azure. Ia sangat menyukai vanilla shake. Selalu melerai pertengkaran Sei dan Chihine. Ia juga cukup jarang berekspresi di depan orang lain, sehingga orang-orang yang tidak mengenalnya akan berpikir kalau dia gadis yang angkuh dan tidak mau berteman dengan orang lain. Ia memang sedikit introvert, teman dekatnya hanya Sei – karena Chihine kembarannya. Panggilan kesayangannya adalah Tecchan.

Lalu yang kedua, Kuroko Chihine, gadis ini juga sangat cantik dan manis. Rambut abu-abunya sangat lembut, dan matanya juga abu-abu. Ia sangat menyukai chocolate shake, ia selalu berusaha membuat Tetsumi menyukai chocolate shake, namun selalu gagal. Ia selalu bertengkar dengan Sei. Ia juga mudah berekspresi dan overactive. Sei yang biasanya berwibawa bisa jadi orang yang suka marah dan berteriak-teriak kalau dekat dengannya. Panggilan kesayangannya adalah Chichi. Tetsumi dan Chihine adalah seorang penulis terkenal, mereka sudah terkenal semejak kelas 4 SD, karena salah satu karya mereka yang begitu menyentuh hati. Sejak saat itu, apapun tentang mereka akan ditemukan dengan mudahnya, seperti informasi, foto, dan lain-lain.

Sekarang yang terakhir, Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda ini terlihat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, namun ia sangat menyayangi Tetsumi dan Chihine, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ia melukai salah satu dari mereka. Berambut crimson dan bermata heterochrome. Ia selalu mengalah dengan Tetsumi, tapi tidak mau mengalah dengan Chihine. Panggilan kesayangannya adalah Sei-kun.

Setiap hari, mereka – minus Tetsumi – selalu berisik, apa saja yang mereka bicarakan pasti selalu berakhir dengan keributan. Tetapi, murid-murid Seirin High – sekolah mereka bertiga – tidak pernah merasa terganggu. Mereka malah menikmati tontonan pagi tersebut. Karena bagi mereka, acara ketiga orang itu adalah penghilang stress.

Ketiga orang itu memasukki kelas mereka, yaitu kelas 1-3.

"Ohayouuuuu~~!" Chihine berlari dan berteriak di depan kelas, hingga membuat beberapa murid kelas 1-3 terlonjak.

"Ah, Chi-chan, Kuroko-san, Akashi-kun, tumben kalian datangnya lebih siang, kami menunggu kalian loh." Seorang gadis berambut pink menyapa mereka, ia bernama…

"Ehehe, begitulah Satsu-chan/Momoi-san, tadi aku/Chichi bangun kesiangan, jadi Sei-kun terpaksa menunggu kami."

…Momoi Satsuki.

"Hee? Sou ka na, untung kesiangannya tak parah ya, bisa-bisa kalau sampai telat, kalian dihukum guru-guru di sini, mereka kan killer semua." Balas gadis pink itu.

"Ya, begitulah, untung saja!" kali ini yang membalas hanya Chihine, karena Tetsumi sedang sibuk berbincang dengan Sei.

Lalu, Sei menarik tangan Tetsumi dan Chihine ke tempat duduk mereka. Mereka duduk di paling belakang di tengah-tengah dengan Sei di paling tengah, Tetsumi di sisi kanannya, dan Chihine di sisi kirinya. Sei dan Tetsumi meletakkan tas mereka di kursi masing-masing dan beranjak ke meja Chihine untuk saling mengobrol. Namun, sepertinya Chihine begitu mengantuk, dan setelah Tetsumi dan Sei perhatikan, di bawah matanya ada kantung kehitaman.

"Ne, Tecchan, sepertinya lebih baik kita biarkan Chichi tidur, dia kelihatan sangat mengantuk." Akhirnya Sei memutuskan untuk membiarkan Chihine tidur, karena ia tidak tega melihat keadaan frienemynya yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Iya, Sei-kun. Ne, Chichi, kau kurang tidur kan? Tidurlah dulu, hari ini pelajaran pertama dan kedua kita tidak ada yang mengajar, nanti kalau ada tugas, aku saja yang mengerjakannya, tulisan kita kan sangat mirip, oke?" jarang sekali Tetsumi berbicara panjang lebar, namun, sepertinya demi kembarannya, hal tersebut bukanlah masalah. Sedangkan Chihine hanya mengangguk kecil dan dengan cepat terbang ke alam mimpi.

Akhirnya Sei dan Tetsumi kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing dan mulai membaca-baca buku pelajaran mereka.

KRINGGG! KRINGGG! KRINGGG!

"Ah, bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Sei-kun… apa Momoi-san memberi kita tugas?" Tetsumi segera menutup buku catatannya ketika mendengar bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi.

"Aku tak tahu, Tecchan, tapi sepertinya dia ingin memberikan kita tugas, dengarkanlah dulu."

"Ermh, ermh… teman-teman, karena sensei yang mengajar Bahasa Inggris – pelajaran pertama dan kedua – tidak bisa hadir, aku akan memberikan kalian tugas kelompok untuk mengarang cerita tentang kehidupan remaja jaman sekarang, kalian diminta untuk mengerjakannya bertiga. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Satsuki – ketua kelas 1-3 – memberikan tugas yang terbilang ringan, karena mereka tinggal mengamati, namun, bagi beberapa murid – yang malas – tugas itu adalah hal yang sulit – karena mereka selalu tak peduli dengan hal apapun kecuali bermain-main.

"Aku, Chichi, dan Sei-kun sekelompokkan?" ucap Tetsumi penuh harap, kelihatannya ia sangat tidak ingin berkelompok dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya.

"Iya, Tecchan, ayo, kita kerjakan saja di meja Chichi, supaya tak ada yang membangunkan dia." Tetsumi hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan keduanya memindahkan kursi mereka di kiri dan kanan meja Chihine.

"Tecchan, kau saja yang menulis ya? Tulisanmu kan rapi sekali. Aku akan membantumu mencari kata-katanya, dan juga ini kertasnya, kebetulan aku membawa kertas HVS, kau tidak membawanya kan?"

"Baiklah, terima kasih kertasnya, hehe, ngomong-ngomong kau tahu darimana aku tidak membawanya?" Tetsumi hanya bisa sedikit tertunduk dengan wajah yang merona, karena ia malu, tidak biasanya seorang Kuroko Tetsumi itu lupa untuk membawa sesuatu.

"Tadi pagi aku melihat mapmu yang berisi kertas HVS itu tertinggal di meja makanmu, Tecchan." Sei hanya mengacak rambut Tetsumi dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dan kau tidak mengingatkanku? Dasar menyebalkan," Tetsumi sedikit mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal. "Ah sudahlah, ayo kita kerjakan saja, supaya bisa dikumpulkan lebih cepat."

"Baiklah…" kini keduanya sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk pembukaannya.

"Sei-kun, menurutmu bagaimana kalau begini, _'this day, teenagers around our ages always play with their cellphones. They don't care about what's around them.'_ ? Cocokkah untuk pembukaan?"

"Cocok kok, tulislah, lalu lanjutannya… umm… _'They hang out with their real life's friends, but their minds are not there, so they are just together, they don't talk to each other.'_ Bagaimana?"

"Boleh, boleh, apa lagi ya…" Sei dan Tetsumi terus saja mengusulkan ide-ide hingga akhirnya sebelum satu jam, tugas tersebut sudah selesai.

"Ah, yokatta na, selesai juga… Sei-kun bisa tolong serahkan kertasnya ke Momoi-san?"

"Tentu saja Tecchan, kau kembalilah dulu ke mejamu," ucap Sei seraya berdiri dan berjalan ke meja Satsuki untuk menyerahkan tugas tersebut.

"Baiklah, Sei-kun," lalu Tetsumi memindahkan kursinya dan kursi Sei ke meja mereka masing-masing, dan iapun membaca novel 'spesial' yang telah ia bawa. Sei yang telah menyerahkan tugas tersebut ke Satsuki juga kembali ke mejanya dan memperhatikan Tetsumi dengan bingung.

"Ne, Tecchan…" panggil Sei akhirnya, namun sayangnya hanya dibalas gumaman tak jelas dari Tetsumi. Hal tersebut mau tak mau membuat Sei cukup jengkel.

"Tecchan…" panggilnya lagi – menunggu balasan yang 'asli' dari Tetsumi.

"Hmm… apa Sei-kun?" kali ini Tetsumi membalasnya, namun pandangannya masih terpaku pada novel yang sedang dibacanya. Dan, hal tersebut masih membuat Sei kesal, ia sangat tidak suka dicuekki, apalagi orang yang diajak bicara hanya sedang melakukan hal yang tidak begitu penting.

"Tetsumi, tatap aku," panggil Sei dengan nada yang cukup dingin dan menggunakan nama asli gadis tersebut – niatnya sih ingin membuat Tetsumi menurut, namun sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku bagi gadis baby blue itu.

"Sebentar, Sei-kun, tidakkah kau melihat kalau aku sedang membaca novel?" ucapnya dengan sedikit dibubuhkan nada kesal. Mendengar hal itu, Sei berdiri dan merebut buku yang ada di tangan Tetsumi.

"Justru itu mau harus kutanyakan, nona bluenette," ucap Sei sambil memandang Tetsumi dengan tatapan _dengarkan-pertanyaanku-atau-aku-tidak-akan-mengembalikan-bukumu_. Melihat hal itu, mau tak mau Tetsumi harus duduk diam, dengan sedikit kesal.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" balasnya dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa kau membaca di kelas? Biasanya kau hanya membaca diluar jam pembelajaran," tanya Sei to the point.

"Karena itu buku karangan 'The Twin Shadow' yang best-seller," Tetsumi membalas pertanyaan Sei dengan singkat.

"Bukankah itu kalian berdua?" kali ini Sei sedikit bingung karena setahunya, 'The Twin Shadow' adalah si kembar Kuroko-nya ini, namun sekarang Tetsumi kelihatan sangat menyukai buku itu seolah-olah bukan merekalah penulisnya.

"Hn? Memang kami penulisnya. Chichi juga sangat menyukai buku ini. Kau bingung karena aku menyukai buku tulisan kami sendiri?" tanya Tetsumi, sepertinya ia sudah tidak kesal lagi dengan Sei, bahkan tatapannya lebih bersahabat dari biasanya, tidak ada bias ekspresi dingin di wajah manisnya itu. Sei hanya mengangguk kecil, hal itu membuat Tetsumi tersenyum kecil dan mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Sei.

"Kemarikan kursimu, Sei-kun, akan kutunjukkan sesuatu," ucapnya seraya memandangi cover novel yang ada di tangannya itu. Mendengar hal tersebut, Sei dengan cepat memindahkan kursinya di sebelah kursi Tetsumi.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan kepadaku, Tecchan?" tanyanya dengan penasaran, sungguh aneh menurutnya, Tetsumi tidak pernah membaca buku karangannya dengan sangat antusias, dan Chichi tidak terlalu suka menulis dan membaca, ia hanya suka memberikan saran-saran untuk cerita mereka.

"Lihatlah judulnya, 'Twin Shadow and Red Emperor' dan keterangannya, 'based on true story'," kini Tetsumi membuka novelnya di bagian daftar isi. "Lalu daftar isinya, perhatikanlah, Sei-kun," Sei membaca daftar isinya dengan seksama. Beginilah isinya :

 **DAFTAR ISI**

 **Chapter 1 : First Meeting with Red Emperor.**

 **Chapter 2 : What?! Go to School Together?!**

 **Chapter 3 : Our First Birthday with Him! So Much Fun!**

 **Chapter 4 : He's Really Kind to Us!**

 **Chapter 5 : Junior High Best Moments!**

 **Chapter 6 : Graduate Together!**

 **Chapter 7 : Our Holiday!**

 **Chapter 8 : First Year of the Senior High!**

 **Chapter 9 : See You in the Next Book!**

Sei membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di halaman daftar isi. Ia terkejut – sangat terkejut – karena ternyata si kembar menulis cerita tentang mereka bertiga. Bahkan mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka sampai sekarang ini.

"Kalian berdua menulis cerita ini?" tanya Sei sedikit tak percaya, ia sedikit terharu sebenarnya. Tak pernah ia menyangka bahwa mereka ini benar-benar menyayanginya.

"Hn? Tentu saja, kau ingin meminjamnya?"

"Tidak usah, nanti aku akan membelinya. Tecchan, aku kembali ke mejaku ya? Tak apa kan?" Sei ingin segera kembali ke tempat duduknya karena masih cukup shok.

"Hm? Tentu saja tak apa, aku juga ingin membaca novelku lagi," Tetsumi membuka novelnya tepat di halaman yang tadi dibacanya, namun handphonenya bergetar. Tetsumi mengambil handphonenya dari sakunya dan melihat isinya.

 **You've received an e-mail from Imayoshi_121!**

Ia membuka e-mailnya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

 **To : Vanilla_Blue**

 **From : Imayoshi_121**

 **Subject : Halo, Vanilla-san!**

 **Halo, Vanilla-san, aku adalah salah satu penggemarmu. Aku benar-benar menyukai karya-karyamu, terutama Twin Shadow and Red Emperor! Kau baik sekali karena mau membagi e-mailmu dengan orang banyak.**

Tetsumi tersenyum membaca pesan dari seseorang yang katanya adalah 'salah satu penggemar'nya.

 **To : Imayoshi_121**

 **From : Vanilla_Blue**

 **Subject : Re;Halo, Vanilla-san!**

 **Haii, Ima-san! Hontou ni?! Ah, terima kasih banyak, Ima-san. Aku juga sangat suka karyaku yang itu, hihi, bahkan aku tidak pernah bosan walau aku membacanya berkali-kali! Heee? Memangnya tidak boleh ya membagikan e-mailku dengan orang-orang lain? Oh iya, kau laki-laki atau perempuan? Dan umurmu berapa? Untuk memudahkanku memanggilmu.**

Tetsumi menutup handphonenya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya. Ia memandang Sei sebentar dan ternyata pemuda itu tertidur di tempat duduknya seperti Chihine. Ia tersenyum kecil dan berniat kembali membaca novelnya itu. Namun handphonenya bergetar lagi, dengan cepat, ia mengambil handphone tersebut dari sakunya dan membukanya. Balasan lagi dari penggemarnya itu.

 **To : Vanilla_Blue**

 **From : Imayoshi_121**

 **Subject : Re;Halo, Vanilla-san!**

 **Sama-sama, Vanilla-san. Boleh kok, tapi biasanya orang-orang terkenal tidak suka menebar kontaknya, sekalipun mereka menebarnya, pasti penggemarnya akan dicuekki. Aku laki-laki, berumur 15, kelas 1 SMA.**

Dibalasnya lagi e-mail dari Imayoshi.

 **To : Imayoshi_121**

 **From : Vanilla_Blue**

 **Subject : Re;Halo, Vanilla-san!**

 **Aku kan hanya penulis biasa, Ima-kun, lagipula aku sangat ingin memiliki teman selain 'Red Emperor' dan kembaranku. Kuharap kau mau menjadi temanku, Ima-kun! Oh ya, aku juga berumur 15, kelas 1 SMA. Ngomong-ngomong, keberatan kalau kupanggil Ima-kun?**

TING! Baru saja e-mail tersebut terkirim, Imayoshi sudah membalasnya lagi.

 **To : Vanilla_blue**

 **From : Imayoshi_121**

 **Subject : Re;Halo, Vanilla-san!**

 **Kau penulis biasa? Aku tak salah dengar? Kata-katamu sangat indah! Alurnya juga bagus! Aku saja sangat suka! Tentu saja kau boleh menjadi temanku, Nilla-chan! (Boleh kupanggil begitu?) Malah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Eh, tunggu-tunggu, apa maksudmu ingin memiliki teman selain mereka berdua? Memangnya kau tidak punya teman? Wah berarti kita setingkat ya, hahaha. Kau boleh memanggilku Ima-kun kok, aku senang malah!**

* * *

 **To : Imayoshi_121**

 **From : Vanilla_Blue**

 **Subject : Re;Halo, Vanilla-san!**

 **Ah, kau bisa saja, tapi kalau masalah alur, biasanya Chocolate kok yang mengurusnya. Terima kasih! Boleh kok, tentu saja boleh! Tidak juga lah, kita kan sesama manusia! Ya, aku memang tidak punya teman selain mereka berdua, karena teman-teman sekelasku menganggapku sombong, karena wajahku datar. Yap! Benar sekali! Hihi… baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Ima-kun.**

* * *

 **To : Vanilla_Blue**

 **From : Imayoshi_121**

 **Subject : Re;Halo, Vanilla-san!**

 **Oh ya? Sayangnya aku hanya menggemarimu, ckck. Sama-sama… baiklah, Nilla-chan. Wah, teman-teman sekelasmu kejam sekali, padahal kan seharusnya mereka tidak melihatmu dari ekspresi saja. Ah, Nilla-chan, aku minta nomor teleponmu ya, boleh kan? Aku juga akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, sekarang aku harus mengerjakan ulangan mendadak, sampai nanti, Nilla-chan!**

* * *

 **To : Imayoshi_121  
**

 **From : Vanilla_Blue**

 **Subject : Re;Halo, Vanilla-san!**

 **Oh benarkah? Padahal Chocolate sangat outgoing loh! Tidak kok, mungkin memang mereka terbiasa seperti itu, aku juga sudah terbiasa dicuekki. Boleh kok, 085251489080. Okelah, sampai nanti! Semoga kau dapat mengerjakannya dengan lancar, ya.**

Tidak ada lagi balasan dari Imayoshi, dan Tetsumi kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam sakunya. Ia kembali membaca novelnya.

KRINGGG! KRINGGG! KRINGGG!

Semua murid yang ada di sana terkejut, begitu juga dengan Sei dan Chihine yang tadi tertidur, karena setahu mereka, kalau bel berbunyi tiga kali, itu artinya masuk sekolah atau pulang sekolah. Sedangkan sekarang seharusnya adalah jam pergantian pelajaran, yang artinya seharusnya bel tersebut berbunyi sekali. Satsuki yang melihat raut kebingungan mereka, segera maju ke depan.

"Ah, minna-san, maaf kalau aku lupa memberitahu kalian kemarin. Tapi, hari ini kita akan pulang pukul 8.30 atau dalam kata lain, sekarang. Jadi, kalian semua sudah boleh pulang," setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, semua murid kelas tersebut lekas merapikan buku mereka dan melesat keluar kelas. Namun, ada empat murid yang masih terdiam di dalam kelas. Mereka adalah Sei, Tetsumi, Chihine, dan Satsuki.

Chihine mulai membuka suara, "ah, Sei-kun, Tecchan, maaf ya, tapi sepertinya kalian pulang duluan saja, aku sudah berjanji ingin keluar dengan Sacchan, tak apa kan?"

Dilanjutkan dengan Satsuki, "iyaaa! Boleh kan, Akashi-kun, Kuroko-san? Tapi, kami juga akan pulang sangat sore, karena kami ingin melepas penat!"

Sei dan Tetsumi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk, karena mereka tahu, Satsuki sangat sering keluar dengan Satsuki. Mereka sangat dekat, walaupun tak bisa menyaingi kedekatannya dengan Sei dan Tetsumi. Lalu, Chihine dan Satsuki meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi? Mau pulang sekarang? Atau masih ingin menghabiskan waktu di sekolah?" tanya Sei kepada Tetsumi yang masih bersantai di tempat duduknya.

"Um… di sekolah saja, Sei-kun, aku ingin menikmati waktuku di luar rumah. Mau ke taman belakang?"

"Baiklah, kita ke taman belakang, ayo," Sei mengulurkan tangannya – menunggu Tetsumi membalasnya.

"Oke, Sei-kun," Tetsumi membalas uluran tangan Sei dan membawa tasnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Mereka berjalan pelan ke taman yang berada di belakang sekolahnya.

Saat tiba di sana, Sei dan Tetsumi duduk di sebuah ayunan dengan model berhadapan ditambah dengan meja kecil di tengah-tengahnya. Mereka pun duduk berseberangan, saling terdiam, menikmati hembusan angin yang begitu menenangkan. Tetsumi menutup kedua maniknya dan menengadahkan kepalanya, sangat menikmati suasana sejuk tersebut, namun Sei yang mulai kesal memutuskan untuk berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sei-kun?" Tetsumi membuka maniknya ketiga mendengar adanya pergerakan dari Sei.

"Ke cafe, beli teh, kau mau titip sesuatu?"

"Tak usah, jangan lama-lama ya," balasnya dan Sei berjalan ke arah cafe sekolah yang cukup jauh dengan taman tersebut. Tanpa diketahuinya, di taman, ternyata Tetsumi tidak sendirian.

HAP!

"K-KYAAAA! S-siapa ini?!" Tetsumi berteriak kaget – dan takut – ketika seorang pemuda yang jelas-jelas bukan Sei – karena perbedaan tangan mereka – menutup mata gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak mengenalku, Nilla-chan?" Tetsumi sangat terkejut mendengar panggilan yang diucapkan pemuda tidak dikenalnya itu kepadanya. Ia tahu, hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya 'Nilla-chan', dan orang itu adalah…

"I-ima-kun? Kaukah itu?" ucap Tetsumi, masih sedikit takut.

"Betul sekali, Nilla-chan! Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu!" Imayoshi melepas tangannya dari mata Tetsumi dan beranjak duduk di seberang Tetsumi.

"Ima-kun? Wajahmu seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini? Bukankah kau murid Touou Academy? Darimana kau tahu sekolahku?"

"Hei, hei, satu-satu, Nilla-chan," Imayoshi sedikit kewalahan dengan pertanyaan beruntut yang diterimanya dari Tetsumi.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku, baiklah, kau benar-benar Ima-kun?"

"Iya, aneh ya wajahku?"

"Tidak kok, kau tampan malah. Lalu… Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?"

"Eh? Benarkah? Terima kasih, Nilla-chan, hehe. Aku? Tadi itu sebenarnya aku bukan ulangan mendadak, aku hanya ingin mencari-cari di mana sekolahmu berada, dan setelah ketemu, aku pura-pura sakit agar diijinkan pulang, dan aku pergi ke sini dengan kereta."

"Ah, sepertinya ketiga pertanyaan terakhirku sudah terjawab juga, hahaha, oh iya, kita belum berkenalan, Ima-kun," Tetsumi mengulurkan tangannya, begitu juga dengan Imayoshi.

"Tetsumi. Kuroko Tetsumi," ucap Tetsumi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Souichi. Imayoshi Souichi, senang berkenalan denganmu, Tetsu-chan. Oh iya, darimana kau tahu aku bersekolah di Touou Academy?" Imayoshi – yang mulai sekarang akan Eli-chan panggil 'Ichi' – membalas senyuman kecil Tetsumi dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Ichi-kun. Aku tahu kau bersekolah di sana karena itu," Tetsumi menunjuk almamater yang dikenakan Ichi, membuat pemuda itu terkekeh kecil.

"Ah, kau sendirian? Di mana kembaranmu? Dan Red Emperor itu?" tanya Ichi saat tak melihat kehadiran orang lain di taman tersebut.

"Tidak kok, aku bersama Sei-kun, Red Emperor itu, tapi dia sedang membeli teh. Kembaranku sedang pergi dengan temannya."

"Tecchan? Kau sedang bersama siapa?" sesaat setelah Tetsumi selesai berbicara, Sei datang dengan membawa segelas teh yang masih mengepul di tangannya.

"Ah, Sei-kun, kenalkan, ini temanku, namanya–"

"Imayoshi Souichi, senang bertemu denganmu, Red Emperor-san," Ichi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh, kau salah satu penggemar Tecchan?" Sei tidak membalas uluran tangan Ichi, ia malah melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kurang lebih begitu, namun sekarang aku sudah menjadi temannya kok, namamu siapa, Emperor-san?" Ichi yang tidak memperhatikan keangkuhan Sei hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kalau kau tidak menggemarinya, kau bisa menjadi temannya?" Sei masih tidak menggubris pertanyaan Ichi tentang namanya tersebut.

"Lalu, kalau kau tidak menjadi tetangganya, kau bisa bersahabat dengan Tetsu-chan?" Ichi yang mulai kesal pun ikut memanas-manasi keadaan, membuat Sei semakin kesal.

"Cukup, kalian berdua, aku ke sini karena ingin menenangkan pikiranku, bukan mendengar pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan kalian. Sei-kun, aku bukan kekasihmu, jangan berlebihan, Ichi-kun, aku minta maaf karena Sei-kun telah membuatmu kesal, dia memang begitu sifatnya," Tetsumi yang sempat tidak dianggap keberadaannya tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja dengan cukup kencang, membuat keduanya terlonjak.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah memiliki teman baru dan tempatku diambil oleh dia?! Begitukah Kuroko Tetsumi?! Kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku?!" tanpa disangka oleh Tetsumi, ternyata Sei pun semakin marah dengannya dan Ichi.

"B-bukan begitu, Sei-kun, kau masih sahabat terbaikku dan aku pun selalu membutuhkanmu, kumohon jangan benci aku. Aku hanya tak ingin kalian bertengkar," Tetsumi berusaha menggenggam tangan Sei, namun yang ia dapatkan justru adalah tepisan kasar dari Sei.

"Sudah cukup, Tetsumi! Aku sudah muak denganmu! Jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu berkeliaran di sekitarku lagi!" dan Sei pergi menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Hiks… hiks… Sei-kun… maaf… hiks…" beberapa saat setelah Sei pergi, Tetsumi duduk di ayunan tersebut seraya menangis tersedu-sedu. Sedangkan Ichi hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan tujuan menenangkan Tetsumi.

"Hei, hei, Tetsu-chan, jangan menangis… mungkin Sei itu hanya sedang tidak mood…" Ichi mengelus kepala Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Hmm.. mungkin kau benar, Ichi-kun, semoga saja dia tidak benar-benar marah padaku…"

"Ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu, atau kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat dulu?"

"Umm… aku mau ke MajiBa dulu, boleh?"

"Boleh, ayo!"

Keduanya berjalan santai seraya mengobrol. Sampai di MajiBa, keduanya masuk ke dalam dan disambut ramah oleh salah satu pelayan MajiBa.

"Ah, Tetsumi-san, dan, siapa ya? Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Tetsumi-san, apakah ini pacarmu? Ke mana Akashi-kun dan Chihine-san?"

"Ah, baa-san, ini Imayoshi Souichi, temanku, kami tidak pacaran kok. Aku tadi bertengkar dengan Sei-kun. Chichi sedang pergi dengan temannya. Baa-san, aku mau beli dua vanilla shake dan dua chocolate shake, Ichi-kun mau beli sesuatu?"

"Tak usah, Tetsu-chan, kau saja ya," Tetsumi hanya mengangguk dan membayar untuk empat shake yang dia beli dan segera keluar dari MajiBa.

"Tetsu-chan, ini untukmu sendiri?" tanya Ichi seraya menunjuk kantung plastik berisi tiga shake dan segelas vanilla shake yang sedang diminumnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, hahaha. Ini untukku dan Chichi."

"Jadi… nama kembaranmu itu Chichi?"

"Hmm.. bukan, namanya Chihine, kami dan Sei-kun memiliki panggilan kesayangan, Sei-kun, Tecchan, dan Chichi," jawab Tetsumi pelan dengan senyuman kecil – dan sedikit terpancar kesedihan.

Drrtt! Drrtt!

"Ah, sebentar ya, ada yang menelepon," Tetsumi mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat nama yang tertera.

 _"Kuroko-san! Kau ada di mana?! Bisa tolong ke mall sekarang?! Chi-chan pingsan, Kuroko-san!"_ teriak sebuah suara yang sangat Tetsumi kenal, yaitu Momoi Satsuki.

"A-apa?! Aku ada di jalan pulang. Bi-bisa kok, kau ada di mananya?! Bagaimana bisa dia pingsan?!" teriak Tetsumi yang ikut panik karena pemberitahuan mendadak tersebut.

 _"Kami ada di toilet lantai empat! Dekat Hyperm*rt! Kumohon cepatlah! Akupun tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa pingsan!"_

"Baiklah, tunggu di sana, Momoi-san. Aku akan ke sana secepatnya," ponsel dimatikan, dan Tetsumi segera berlari ke stasiun kereta api, karena mall tempat Chihine dan Satsuki berada pasti di dekat sana, sedangkan Ichi berlari mengikutinya.

"Tetsu-chan, ada apa? Siapa yang pingsan?" tanya Ichi dengan suara yang agak keras sambil tetap berlari.

"Ch-chichi pingsan! A-aku tahu sebenarnya mengapa dia pingsan, dia itu bisa membaca masa depan, kalau pingsan berarti ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi."

Tak lama kemudian, mall tersebut sudah terlihat oleh mereka, Tetsumi dan Ichi mempercepat larinya dan memasukki mall tersebut. Tetsumi yang sudah lumayan hafal liku-liku di mall tersebut segera berbelok ke kanan dan memasukki lift yang sedang terbuka. Mereka menunggu agar lift tersebut sampai ke lantai empat, namun, bagi Tetsumi hal tersebut sangatlah lama.

"Ayolah, cepat!"

"Sabar, Tetsu-chan, sabar…"

"Ck, bagaimana mau sabar kalau saudaraku sedang pingsan begini."

TING!

Ketika pintu lift tersebut terbuka, keduanya berlari kembali hingga sampai di depan toilet.

"Ichi-kun, kau tunggu di sini ya, aku masuk dulu," tanpa menunggu Ichi membalasnya, Tetsumi segera berlari masuk dan memanggil Satsuki.

"Momoi-san?"

"Kuroko-san? Kau kah itu?"

"Iya, ini aku, buka kuncinya." Satsuki dengan cepat membuka kunci toilet yang ia dan Chihine masukki dan Tetsumi memasukki toilet tersebut.

"Chichi?" Tetsumi seiza – duduk dengan gaya tradisional orang Jepang – di samping Chihine yang masih tidak sadar. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Chihine pelan, hal tersebut membuat Chihine perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Tec…chan…?"

"Ya, ini aku, Chichi, ada apa?"

"Aku melihat sesuatu, Tecchan…" Tetsumi yang mengerti maksud dari Chihine mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Chihine, dan Chihine membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Tetsumi terbelalak.

"Benarkah…?"

"Ya… Kumohon, berhati-hatilah, Tecchan…"

"Iya, aku tahu, ayo kita pulang, ini sudah mulai sore," Chichi mengangguk dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa ke Satsuki. Di luar, ternyata Ichi masih menunggu Tetsumi.

"Tetsu-chan…" panggil Ichi ketika melihat Tetsumi dan Chihine keluar dari toilet.

"Ah, Ichi-kun, pulanglah duluan, besok aku akan mengirim pesan untukmu, aku dan Chichi ingin pulang dulu."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Tetsu-chan, dan salam kenal Kuroko, hati-hati di jalan ya," Ichi pergi duluan dan disusul Tetsumi dan Chihine lewat arah lain.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Huft ==a menurut kalian gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Biasa aja? Alurnya aneh? Ditunggu RnRnya :3**


	2. He Hates Me

'Apa benar kata Chichi tentang itu?'

'Apa dia benar akan setega itu denganku?'

'Benarkah dia sudah tidak menyayangiku seperti dulu?'

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Seorang gadis bersurai biru langit sepinggang memainkan jam tangan LED berwarna biru muda – pemberian Akashi di ulang tahunnya yang ke 14, tahun lalu – di tangannya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di lantai sembari memeluk kedua lututnya. Sungguh, Tetsumi sangat takut sekarang dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia menyalakan jam tangannya, 'sudah jam dua belas, sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang… hari esok pasti akan terasa sangat panjang…'

Tetsumi kembali tiduran di tempat tidurnya dan menutup kedua manik azurenya.

 **Yatta! Chapter 2 is here! :3 maaf sekali kalo Eli-chan updatenya lamaaaa bgt. Soalnya, jujur aja, walaupun Eli-chan baru 13 thn, tp Eli-chan sibuk bgt ==a Ditambah sebulan lagi Eli-chan mau perform piano solo, duet piano & biola, sama ngiringin temen Eli-chan nyanyi. Jadi Eli-chan kebanyakan latihan main piano daripada ngelanjutin fanfic ini… Hontou ni gomenasai m(_ _)m Adakah yang menunggu Eli-chan? '3' #ngarep**

 **Oke waktunya membalas review~~~**

 **Phantom Klein : Silahkan \\('-')/ awas kepleset :'v lagi di pel ini lantainya**

 **aozora-bluesky : aku bukan senpai, terlalu newbie malah m(_ _)m voting darimu di terima ya, tinggal tunggu hasil di beberapa chapter ke depan :3**

 **Scarlet : Buset banyak banget Akakuronya -,- oke, oke, aku terima voting darimu, tapi cuman 1 ya :'v ga kuterima semuanya :'v tekor nanti #ehh**

 **Guest : Okee diterima votingnyaaa~~ arigatou for the vote**

 **NamikhraKyra : okeh diterima votingnya *jempol di udara* *-***

 **nat04otakufor : wkwkw okelah votingmu diterima :3**

 **nakamura sachiko : Hmm, iya sih jarang ya ada pair akafemmayu, cmn ya kita tunggu voting aja yaa, soalnya kan aku ga bisa mihak salah satu :) vote darimu ku terima *jemvol***

 **Guest : Umm, like the one before you, let's wait for the voting :3 but okay, I receive ur vote *inggris ketemu inggris ma broh :v***

 **Hanariko Catarina : votingmu di terimah :'v liat nanti ya akakuro atau akamayu :3**

 **Summary : Apa sih rasanya dikelilingi dua gadis cantik dan cerdas setiap hari? Senang kan? Tapi bagaimana kalau kedua gadis itu bagaikan malaikat dan iblis?**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : you know lah~**

 **Genres : Romance & Friendship**

 **Pairing : AkaFem!Kuro or AkaFem!Mayu (vote please, mau yang mana, nanti di chapter2 selanjutnya aku buat sesuai voting reader :o untuk sekarang sih AkaFem!Kuro ada 6 dan AkaFem!Mayu ada 2) oh iya dan ada sedikit IchiFem!Kuro**

 **Aih, diriku mau minta maaf nih sebelumnya m(_ _)m di chapter lalu Eli-chan tulis judulnya You're Mine Princesses, itu salah :" lupa Eli-chan ganti, gomen ne m(_ _)m**

 **Angel or Devil?**

 **Chapter 2 – He Hates Me…**

Beep! Beep!

Seorang gadis berambut biru langit membuka kedua matanya perlahan ketika mendengar suara alarm dari meja belajarnya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Tetsumi keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dengan seragam Seirin High yang sudah lengkap. Ia menyisir rambut ikal sepinggangnya dan mengikatnya dengan gaya pony tail.

Lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu yang ada di seberang kamarnya – kamar Chihine. "Chichi, sudah siap?"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar grasak-grusuk dari kamar Chihine, dan pintu kamar tersebut dibuka dengan cepat oleh pemiliknya.

"Hah… hah… sudah, Tecchan," Tetsumi melihat Chihine yang sangat berantakan, lengan sweaternya dilipat, roknya miring, rambutnya masih sedikit kusut, dan belum memakai stocking, ia pun mulai melipat tangannya.

"Sudah? Kau mau ke sekolah dengan keadaan seperti itu? Yang benar saja! Sini kubantu!" bentaknya pada Chihine, sedangkan yang dibentak hanya cengengesan tidak jelas dan memasukki kamarnya lagi, bersama Tetsumi, tentunya.

"Ayo rapikan seragam dan rokmu, pakai dulu ikat pinggangmu, Chichi! Sini kuikatkan rambutmu, setelah itu pakai stockingmu!" Tetsumi menyisir pelan rambut panjang Chihine, namun sang empunya masih saja kesakitan.

"Aww! Pelan-pelan, Tecchan, sakit tahu!" teriak Chihine ke sambil berusaha menahan tangan Tetsumi yang hendak menyisir rambutnya lagi.

"Lama-lama kupotong juga rambutmu ini! Jagalah rambutmu dengan baik! Punyaku saja tidak pernah sekusut ini!" balas Tetsumi yang kesal karena kesulitan menyisir rambut abu Chihine. Sedangkan yang diomeli hanya menyengir dengan tampang sok polosnya.

"Hehe, gomen, Tecchan. Aku kan memang begini," Tetsumi mengabaikan balasan dari Chihine dan melanjutkan acara 'sisir-menyisir dan ikat-mengikat'nya. Tak lama kemudian, Tecchan selesai mengikat rambut Chihine dengan gaya twin tail favorit gadis grayish itu.

"Nah, sudah. Ayo ke bawah, kita sarapan di jalan saja," ucap Tetsumi seraya membawa tasnya. Chihine hanya mengangguk dan menyelempangkan tasnya di bahu kanannya. Lalu kedua gadis kembar itu turun ke lantai pertama rumah mereka – karena kamar mereka ada di lantai tiga.

"Ohayou, papa! Ohayou, mama!" ucap Chihine dengan gaya khasnya yang ceria.

"Ohayou, otou-sama. Ohayou, okaa-sama." Kali ini yang berbicara adalah Tetsumi, dan tentunya, dengan gaya khasnya yang tenang.

"Ohayou mo, Tetsumi, Chihine," balas kedua orang tua Tetsumi dan Chihine yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Duduk dan sarapanlah, ini sudah cukup siang, nanti kalian terlambat," ucap ayah si kembar.

"Tidak, otou-sama, kami akan pergi sekarang, kami akan makan di jalan nanti, oh iya, Sei-kun sudah datang?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dia tidak menjemput kalian hari ini. Hati-hati ya, kalian hanya berdua pagi ini."

"Tentu saja kami akan berhati-hati. Ittekimasu, otou-sama, okaa-sama," ucap Tetsumi dengan santai. Namun dalam hati, ia berkata lain, 's-souka, dia memang membenciku sekarang.'

"Ittekimasu, papa, mama!"

"Itterasshai…"

Tetsumi dan Chihine mengambil roti yang ada di piring mereka masing-masing dan pergi ke sekolah seraya berjalan santai.

"Ne, Tecchan, apa kau tidak takut di sekolah nanti?" tanya Chihine – bermaksud untuk membuka obrolan.

"Untuk apa aku takut, Chichi? Aku ke sekolah bukan untuk hal seperti itu, aku ke sekolah untuk belajar," jawab Tetsumi pelan. Dan Chihine pun tidak membalasnya karena ia bingung dengan jawaban Tetsumi.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai, ayo masuk ke kelas," ucap Tetsumi tiba-tiba, yang membuat Chihine yang sedang melamun terlonjak. Mereka pun memasukki kelas mereka dan duduk di kursi mereka – seperti biasa.

"Ohayou, Sei-kun!" ujar Chihine setelah meletakkan tasnya.

"Ah, ohayou, Chichi. Maaf ya kalau tadi aku tidak menjemputmu, aku sedang malas bertemu seseorang yang melupakan teman lamanya."

"Ohayou, Sei-kun…" Tetsumi menyapa Sei, ia mendengar kata-kata pedas dari Sei, namun ia tetap berusaha tersenyum – walaupun nyatanya yang muncul adalah senyuman kecut.

"Chichi, mau ke kantin? Aku belum sarapan pagi ini, temani aku ya?" Namun nyatanya Sei mengabaikan Tetsumi dan menabrak bahunya. Hal tersebut membuat Tetsumi meringis, "oh, maaf Tetsumi sang gadis pengkhianat, aku tidak melihatmu, kau sungguh tidak terlihat."

Nyuttt. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh gadis bluenette itu. Namun ia tetap tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa, Akashi-kun, gomen ne. Chichi, kau ke kantin lah, aku sedang ingin sendiri," tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Chihine, Tetsumi membaca novelnya.

"Lihatkan, Chichi? Gadis pengkhianat, bahkan dia menyuruhmu pergi saja. Dia tidak sebaik yang kau kira, Chichi, buka lah matamu itu," ucapnya kepada Chichi.

"Maksudmu apa, Sei-kun? Seharusnya kau yang membuka matamu! Apa sih salahnya kalau Tecchan sudah mempunyai teman selain kita? Kenapa kita harus marah kalau dia sedang dekat dengan orang lain? Teman Tecchan itu tidak selamanya cuma kita, Sei-kun!" balas Chihine dengan kesal, lama-lama ia tidak suka dengan perilaku Sei yang terlalu posesif.

"Ck, terserah kau sajalah, aku tak peduli," Dengan itu, Sei meninggalkan Chihine dan pergi ke kantin sendirian.

"Chichi…" oh, ternyata walaupun Tetsumi terlihat sibuk dengan novelnya, ia masih mendengar suara Sei dan Chihine tadi. "Sudahlah Chichi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau percaya denganku kan?"

"T-tapi kan tidak bisa begitu, Tecchan! Dia berniat jahat denganmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, mau bagaimana lagi? Hal itu memang akan terjadi kan? Tenanglah, Chichi."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu… tapi kumohon berhati-hatilah…"

"Iya, Chichi, terima kasih. Tapi kau jangan membencinya, dia teman kita."

"Ugh… baiklah…"

* * *

Jam pelajaran telah berlalu, Tecchan yang sedang duduk sendirian di halaman belakang sekolahnya membuka handphonenya dan mengirim e-mail ke Ichi.

 **To : Imayoshi_121**

 **From : Vanilla_Blue**

 **Subject : Gomen ne**

 **Hai, Ichi-kun, gomen kemarin aku meninggalkanmu di mall, kau tidak tersesat kan? Hehe.. Sebagai permintaan maaf, maukah kau menghabiskan waktu denganku hari ini?**

Setelah mengirim e-mail tersebut, ia memasukkan handphonenya ke kantung seragamnya dan menutup manik azurenya. Drrt! Ah, handphonenya bergetar, Tetsumi membuka kedua maniknya dan mengecek handphonenya. Balasan dari Ichi-kun.

 **To : Vanilla_Blue**

 **From : Imayoshi_121**

 **Subject : Re;Gomen ne**

 **Hai jugaaa~ tidak apa-apa kok Tetsu-chan. Mana mungkin aku tersesat di mall begitu Tetsu-chan -_- aku kan sudah remaja, masa tersesat di mall? Dan juga tentu saja aku mau! Kau sudah selesai sekolah kan? Sekarang kau ada di mana? Biar aku yang datang.**

* * *

 **To : Imayoshi_121**

 **From : Vanilla_Blue**

 **Subject : Re;Gomen ne**

 **Ya kan siapa tahu kau bisa tersesat :p baguslah kalau begitu, iya aku sudah selesai sekolah kok, biar aku saja yang ke tempatmu, aku bosan berada di sekitar sini terus, sekarang kau ada di mana?**

* * *

 **To : Vanilla_Blue**

 **From : Imayoshi_121**

 **Subject : Re;Gomen ne**

 **Baiklah, kali ini kau yang ke sini, aku ada di stasiun kereta api dekat sekolahku, kau hati-hati ya, Tetsu-chan.**

Tetsumi tak membalas e-mail dari Ichi. Ia segera beranjak, mengangkat tasnya, dan berjalan santai ke stasiun kereta api. Di jalan, ia mendengar beberapa orang yang membicarakannya. Terdengar suara-suara seperti, 'astaga, itu Vanilla dari Twin Shadow!' atau, 'kyaaa, Vanilla terlihat sangat imut dari dekat!' dan sebagainya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan santai. Namun…

"A-ah, Vanilla-neesan…" seorang gadis yang kelihatannya masih berumur 13 tahun memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Ya? Ada apa?" reflek, Tetsumi berbalik dan menatap gadis itu dengan senyum kecilnya. Rambutnya sepunggung dan berwarna coklat, dengan mata yang seperti karamel. Manisnya gadis itu.

"B-bolehkah aku _selfie_ denganmu? D-dan kalau neesan tidak keberatan, aku mau minta e-mail neesan," gadis itu terlihat sangat malu dan gugup, melihat hal itu, Tetsumi kembali tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja boleh," setelah Tetsumi mengatakan hal tersebut, gadis kecil itu merogoh kantung celananya untuk mencari handphonenya, namun sepertinya ia melupakan handphonenya itu.

"Neesan, aku tidak membawa handphoneku, maafkan aku!" gadis itu terlihat ingin menangis dan wajahnya semakin memerah, jelas sekali ia terlihat sangat malu.

"Hei, hei, jangan menangis, mau _selfie_ dengan handphoneku? Nanti kukirim lewat e-mail." Tetsumi merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Gadis itu mengangguk senang. Lalu Tetsumi mempersiapkan handphonenya dan merangkul gadis itu. Tak lama kemudian, foto itu terambil dengan hasil yang sangat bagus.

"T-terima kasih, Vanilla-san!"

"Sama-sama, e-mailmu apa?"

"IrekawaTsumika…"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, ada janji dengan teman nih, kamu hati-hati ya. Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa, neesan…" lalu, Tetsumi pergi dan sampai di stasiun, ia melihat jadwal kereta, ternyata kereta tersebut akan segera berangkat. Ia segera memasukki kereta tersebut dan duduk di salah satu kursi penumpang yang kosong. Ia mengeluarkan earphonenya dan mendengarkan lagu.

Tak lama kemudian, ia telah sampai. Saat turun dari kereta, ia langsung disambut tatapan khawatir dari Ichi.

"Astaga, Tetsu-chan! Aku kira kau kenapa-kenapa. Kok lama sekali? Apa ada penjahat tadi? Badanmu tidak terluka kan? Lain kali hati-hati, Tetsu-chan!"

"Hahaha, Ichi-kun berlebihan, tadi ada seorang gadis kecil yang minta berfoto denganku. Tapi dia melupakan handphonenya, jadi ya lumayan lama. Gomen ne…"

"Hffft… Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo jalan-jalan, oh iya, pakai ini," Ichi yang sekarang sudah tenang, meraih tangan Tetsumi dan menyerahkan sebuah kain berwarna hitam.

"Kain ini untuk apa, Ichi-kun?" Tetsumi bingung dan ia hanya memperhatikan kain di tangannya tersebut.

"Ini untuk menutup matamu Tetsu-chan… karena kau akan kuajak ke tempat yang sangat indah," jelas Ichi seraya mengambil kain itu dan mengikatkannya di kepala Tetsumi.

"Ugh.. tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, Ichi-kun…" Tetsumi berusaha melepaskan kain hitam yang telah menutupi matanya itu, namun Ichi menahan tangan Tetsumi dan malah menariknya untuk mulai berjalan.

"Tenang saja, Tetsu-chan. Aku akan menuntunmu, kau hanya perlu percaya denganku, oke?"

"Umm… baiklah, aku percaya denganmu," maka itu, Ichi dengan yakin mulai berjalan dengan Tetsumi di belakangnya. Tetsumi sering kali hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri, namun karena ada Ichi, ia tidak terjatuh.

Lama-kelamaan, Tetsumi mulai tidak mendengar suara apa-apa, yang ia dengar hanya langkah kakinya dan Ichi.

"Ichi-kun? Kenapa sepi sekali? Kita ada di mana?" Tetsumi mulai bingung dan sedikit takut, karena ia belum pernah berduaan dengan pemuda selain Sei.

"Tenang saja, Tetsu-chan. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh denganmu, dan aku juga berjanji kalau kau akan sangat menyukai tempat ini," Ichi menggenggam kedua tangan Tetsumi dengan lembut. Tetsumi yang sudah mulai tenang pun akhirnya mulai berjalan lagi, dituntun Ichi, tentunya.

Tak lama kemudian, Ichi berhenti, diikuti dengan Tetsumi. "Ichi-kun? Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Sudah, Tetsu-chan. Sekarang aku akan melepas kain itu, tapi jangan buka matamu dulu," mendengar itu, Tetsumi mengangguk pelan. Lalu, Ichi melepas kain itu.

"Setelah aku menghitung sampai tiga, baru kau boleh membuka matamu, oke?"

"Baiklah, Ichi-kun."

"satu… dua… tiga… bukalah matamu," Tetsumi membuka kedua matanya. Ia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya itu.

Kini mereka berada di hutan. Lebih tepatnya di sebuah lorong yang disusun oleh pohon-pohon sakura. Namun, lorong tersebut sudah dihias, terdapat tulisan 'hello, Vanilla Blue!' di spanduk yang digantung diatas dua pohon yang bersebrangan.

Lalu ada dua ayunan berukuran besar dan tinggi yang digantung bersebelahan diatas dua pohon sakura yang berukuran cukup besar. Ayunan pertama berwarna hitam, sedangkan yang kedua berwarna biru, bahkan di tali ayunan biru itu terdapat sebuah kertas kecil berukuran A5 yang sudah dilaminating. Di kertas tersebut bertuliskan 'Ayunan favorit Vanilla'. Ayunan hitam dan ayunan biru itu sangat berbeda bentuknya. Untuk ayunan hitam, bentuknya sangat biasa, yaitu tali tambang dan satu papan kayu, tanpa tambahan apapun. Sedangkan ayunan biru itu sangat bagus, kayunya yang untuk duduk ada dua, lalu ada senderan dari kayu juga, ada tangan kursinya, dan bahkan ada meja kayu kecil yang disambung dengan kursi ayunan itu dengan dua buah engsel pintu di bagian kiri. Sedangkan di bagian kanannya, ada sebuah tali yang bisa digunakan untuk merapatkan meja itu dengan tangan kursi ayunan yang ada kenop pintunya. (Kalau bingung bisa minta ke Eli-chan bentuknya gimana ^^ nanti Eli-chan gambarkan)

"Ini sangat indah, Ichi-kun… arigatou! Tapi… sejak kapan kau membuatnya? Bukankah tadi aku ke sini mendadak?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku memang sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak lama. Maka itu spanduknya bertuliskan 'Vanilla Blue' dan bukan 'Kuroko Tetsumi', hehe… mau duduk di sana?" Ichi menunjuk kedua ayunan itu.

"Tentu saja, Ichi-kun. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu dari kalau hobiku adalah duduk di atas ayunan sambil menulis?" tanya Tetsumi seraya berjalan pelan sambil menatap ayunannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku akan selalu tahu apapun tentangmu, Tetsumi…" lalu keduanya duduk di atas ayunannya masing-masing. Ternyata, di atas kursi ayunan Tetsumi, ada sebuah bantal yang empuk dan pas dengan ukuran kursi ayunan tersebut.

"Ini sangat nyaman, Ichi-kun. Aku sangat menyukainya. Hontou ni arigatou…" Tetsumi tersenyum lembut.

"Douita, Tetsu-chan. Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya…" Ichi tersenyum juga. Namun, seketika, senyumnya memudar ketika melihat Tetsumi yang menangis dengan tiba-tiba.

"T-tetsu-chan? Kenapa menangis? Ada apa?" Ichi sedikit panik.

"Iie… tidak ada apa-apa, Ichi-kun. Aku hanya merindukan Sei-kun. Tapi kurasa ia sudah tidak akan mempedulikan diriku lagi. Jadi untuk apa aku memikirkannya lagi… Ichi-kun jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja, kok," Tetsumi menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kembali, namun Ichi tahu, itu adalah senyum paksa.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau ingin bercerita denganku, kau bisa memberitahuku, aku pasti akan mendengarkannya." Ichi mengelus kepala Tetsumi dan memberikannya sebuah buku. "Ini untukmu, Tetsu-chan."

Tetsumi mengambilnya dan memperhatikan covernya. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya, Ichi-kun? I-ini buku yang kucari-cari selama ini, tapi kan ini limited edition…"

"Kebetulan, penulis buku ini adalah sahabat dari temanku, jadi aku bisa memesan buku ini darinya, hehehe…" Ichi tertawa seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ichi-kun! Kau baik sekali…" Tetsumi membaca sinopsis buku itu dengan cermat.

"Ini bukan apa-apa kok. Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Tetsu-chan."

Lalu, mereka menghabiskan waktu di hutan itu sampai matahari mulai terbenam.

"Ah, Tetsu-chan, ayo kita pulang, ini sudah mulai gelap," Ichi meloncat untuk turun dari ayunan itu, diikuti oleh Tetsumi. Namun sayangnya…

"Aw!" Tetsumi tidak mendarat di tanah dengan benar, akhirnya ia terpeleset dan jatuh.

"Tetsu-chan?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Ichi berjongkok di hadapan Tetsumi yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Ugh, kakiku mati rasa… bagaimana ini, Ichi-kun?"

"Aku gendong saja," tanpa menunggu jawaban Tetsumi, ia menyampirkan kedua tangan Tetsumi di bahunya dan menggendongnya dengan gaya piggyback.

"Ichi-kun.. ini memalukan…"

"Sudah tak apa, daripada kau harus berjalan dengan keadaan kakimu itu." Mendengar jawaban itu, Tetsumi pun terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Ichi.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah Tetsumi, Ichi menekan bel rumah Tetsumi dari luar gerbang. Ia memperhatikan muka Tetsumi yang sedang tertidur di punggungnya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan gerbang tersebut dan terbelalak ketika melihat Tetsumi tertidur di punggung seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Dengan cepat, wanita itu menyuruhnya masuk dan mengantar Ichi untuk membawa Tetsumi ke kamarnya. Lalu mereka turun ke ruang tamu dan menyuruh Ichi duduk.

"Kau siapa ya? Pacarnya Tetsumi?" wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada seraya menatap Ichi dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Ah, bukan, obaa-sama. Saya temannya, maaf kalau saya mengantarnya terlalu malam. Tadi kami sedang berjalan-jalan, tapi ketika mau pulang, Tetsumi terpeleset dan kakinya terkilir, maka itu saya menggendongnya." Mendengar itu, ibu Tetsumi tersenyum hangat.

"Oh, begitu ya, maaf telah mencurigaimu. Mau ikut makan malam di rumah kami?"

"Tidak apa, obaa-sama, itu wajar kok. Tidak usah, obaa-sama, saya akan langsung pulang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kuantar sampai gerbang."

"Terima kasih, obaa-sama." Lalu keduanya berjalan sampai gerbang rumah Tetsumi, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Ichi berjalan ke stasiun untuk pulang.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

Seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun mengetuk gerbang rumah seseorang. Tak lama, seseorang bersurai grayish membukanya.

"Ah, ada yang bisa kubantu? Gadis kecil?"

"Anoo… apa benar ini rumah Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Iya benar, masuklah, aku temannya, Kuroko Chihine."

"Baiklah, onee-san," keduanya pun memasukki rumah itu dan memasukki kamar Sei.

"Sei-kun, ada yang mencarimu…" Sei yang sedang memainkan handphonenya pun menengok.

"Oh, Tsumika, kemarilah."

"Ha'i, Akashi-nii." Tsumika duduk di hadapan Sei dan memberikannya sebuah kamera digital. Sei mengambilnya dan melihat isinya.

"Sempurna, terima kasih, Tsumika."

"Sama-sama, Akashi-nii. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Baiklah, Tsumika," setelah Chihine mengantar Tsumika keluar dari rumah Sei, ia kembali memasuki kamar Sei.

"Sei-kun? Isi kamera itu apa?" tanya Chihine seraya mencoba mengambil kamera yang diberikan Tsumika itu. Namun, Sei memasukkan kamera tersebut ke lemarinya dengan cepat.

"Bukan apa-apa, itu tidak penting. Kau pulanglah, ini sudah malam, Chichi. Nanti orang tuamu khawatir," Sei beranjak dan mendorong pelan bahu Chihine, seolah ia benar-benar ingin Chihine pulang sekarang juga.

Walaupun bingung, Chihine tetap menuruti permintaan Sei, karena memang sekarang sudah hampir jam 9 malam. Biasanya ia akan minta ijin dengan orang tuanya, namun sayangnya tadi ia lupa.

"Iya, iya, aku akan pulang, sampai jumpa besok," Chihine hendak pergi dari rumah Sei, tetapi ia teringat sesuatu. "Eh, Sei-kun, besok kau menjemputku tidak?"

"Aku tidak bisa Chichi. Besok aku ada urusan, jadi aku akan datang lebih awal."

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau hanya ingin menghindari Tetsumi?"

"Tidak kok, aku memang ada urusan besok, jadi jangan menungguku ya."

"Baiklah, Sei-kun. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa."

Setelah Chihine pergi, Sei menutup gerbang rumahnya dan bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Ia segera menyalakan laptopnya dan mengambil kamera yang tadi dikembalikan oleh Tsumika. Ia menyambungkan data kamera itu ke laptopnya dan memindahkan beberapa foto yang menurutnya sangat dibutuhkan. Lalu ia mengedit foto-foto itu dan memberikan caption seperlunya. Ia terus mengerjakan hal tersebut sampai larut malam.

* * *

Esok harinya, di kediaman Kuroko.

Tecchan dan Chihine sudah siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Kini mereka sedang menuruni tangga ke lantai 1.

"Ne… Tecchan…"

"Nani, Chichi?"

"Perasaanku tidak enak… sepertinya Sei-kun akan merencanakan hal aneh-aneh lagi denganmu."

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ayo kita sarapan."

"Baiklah…"

Lalu, keduanya memasukki ruang makan dan sarapan bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka berjalan ke sekolah dengan santai, karena kali ini mereka tidak terlambat.

Ketika mereka sampai di sekolah, tiba-tiba Chihine pingsan lagi, seperti dua hari yang lalu. Teman-teman Chihine yang kebetulan berada di sekitar sekolah itu segera membawa Chihine ke ruang kesehatan. Sedangkan Tetsumi yang kebingungan pun mencari tahu alasan yang membuat Chihine pingsan.

Perasaannya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres di papan pengumuman. Sehingga ia berlari ke sana. Benar saja, di sana sangat ramai, tidak seperti biasanya.

Ketika Tetsumi berusaha menerobos kerumunan para murid itu, mereka segera memberi jalan untuknya. Tetsumi berjalan kearah papan itu dan mengamati isinya.

Banyak sekali foto-fotonya saat sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Ichi, mulai dari tiba di stasiun sampai saat ia digendong oleh Ichi. Bahkan di bagian ia digendong oleh Ichi, terlihat caption 'Apa itu? Masuk ke hutan berdua, tiba-tiba saat keluar, Kuroko Tetsumi sedang digendong oleh pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu, apakah mereka habis melakukan sesuatu? Murahan sekali! By : Akashi'. Perlahan, air mata mulai turun ke pipinya.

Ia berlari menjauh dan meninggalkan Seirin High. Ia terus berlari tanpa arah. Ketika sudah mulai tenang, ia melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata ia berada di stasiun. Maka dari itu, tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera menaiki kereta yang akan membawanya ke Touou Academy.

Ketika sampai, ia berlari ke sekolah tersebut dan mencari Ichi. Ia bertanya kepada murid-murid yang sedang berlalu lalang, namun sayangnya, bukannya memberitahu Tetsumi, mereka malah mengerumuni Tetsumi. Merasa tidak ada harapan, akhirnya Tetsumi membiarkan dirinya dikerumuni murid-murid tersebut seraya terus menangis.

Untungnya, kabar bahwa Tetsumi sedang berada di kawasan Touou Academy tersebar luas dan langsung mencapai telinga Ichi yang sedang mengobrol di kelas. Ia segera berlari menemui Tetsumi yang masih berada di lobi sekolahnya.

"Tetsu-chan?! Tetsu-channn?!" ia terus berusaha memanggil Tetsumi yang ternyata terhalang oleh kerumunan para murid.

Namun, sayup-sayup terdengar suara, "Ichi-kun, bantu aku, aku tidak bisa keluar."

Beberapa murid yang mendengar suara Tetsumi yang memanggil Ichi, yang mereka kenal sebagai Imayoshi, segera mundur dan membiarkan Ichi maju. Tanpa membuang waktu, Ichi segera maju dan berjongkok di depan Tetsumi.

"Tetsu-chan? Ada apa ke sini? Kenapa matamu sembap?" Ichi mengelus bekas air mata yang ada di pipi Tetsumi.

"Ichi-kun… aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu… tapi tidak di sini."

"Baiklah, ayo ke ayunan," Tetsumi mengangguk, dan mereka meninggalkan Touou Academy, sedangkan penggemar Tetsumi hanya terdiam, karena mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Ichi mengenal Tetsumi.

* * *

Ichi dan Tetsumi telah sampai di hutan kemarin. Lalu keduanya duduk di ayunan mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi? Ada apa, Tetsu-chan?"

Tetsumi menceritakan semuanya mulai dari obrolan Tetsumi dan Chihine tadi pagi hingga kerumunan di sekolahnya itu. Ichi mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Ichi-kun?" tanya Tetsumi yang mulai putus asa dengan sikap Sei yang sangat berlebihan.

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau ...? Mau?"

"Apa tidak masalah nantinya, Ichi-kun?"

"Tentu tidak, mau kan?"

"Baiklah… akan kulakukan secepatnya, Ichi-kun… terima kasih banyak…"

"Sama-sama, Tetsu-chan… jangan sedih lagi ya…"

"Ha'i, Ichi-kun," Tetsumi tersenyum senang, hal tersebut membuat Ichi sedikit blushing, dan untungnya Tetsumi tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

 **To Be Continued**

 ***%* &$#*%^&*%&^$ maaffffff! Kayaknya di chapter ini banyak banget ya ImaKuronya! Astaga maaf banget minna-san! Bukan maksudku seperti ini! Tapi ya mau gimana lagi, ini semua demi memperindah chapter depannya :'v biar makin kerasa asem manisnya~~~ jangan kecewa ya minna-san! Btw jangan lupa vote lagi yoooo ;;)**


End file.
